The T-Shirt
by inkandpapertwin7
Summary: "There's no choice Cees..." Things were still for a second "What?" She exclaimed. "Of course it's you, how can it not be you?" Schmidt groaned with a crooked smile. Schmidt's having trouble choosing, and Cece steps in for comfort. ONE SHOT. SCHMECE.


**AN: First New Girl Fanfic WOOOOOOOOOO!**

This was the fourth day Schmidt had stayed in his bedroom. He was a wreck, the entire apartment could tell. His inner turmoil and distress could be heard through the walls. Nick brought food to him at hourly intervals, meals mostly consisting of Ice Cream. Jess was worried sick, knowing that he could easily get back into his old Fat Schmidt self. Jess, however was nothing compared to Cece. She came by every day and stayed each time for hours. She would bring by new containers of Ben and Jerry's without Schmidt knowing and Nick would deliver them. She'd sit next to his door and listen to him. She'd be in the kitchen making him things, staying quiet as a mouse. It was only four days since the wedding. Four days since she'd told Schmidt how she wanted to be with him.

"I'm going. Today is the day." Cece whispered as she strutted in on the fourth day. Jess gasped and immediately squeezed Cece's arm reassuringly. "You can do this!" she said with confidence. Cece turned back to Jess, giving a shaky nod. With a similar shaky hand she pushed in the familiar door that opened into Schmidts room.

He didn't notice her come in. He was lying there, staring into space, his fingers absentmindedly rubbing the navy blue sheet that was thrown slightly over half of him. He was lying on his side, back turned to Cece. She knowingly stepped out of his vision, tiptoeing slowly to the barren side of the bed. She wanted nothing more than to jump ontop of him and cover him in kisses. Instead, she took her time sitting down on the bed, making sure not to disturb him from his fog. Without much thought, she crawled closer to him, lying down beside him and feeling his warmth. Schmidt still didn't acknowledge her presence but Cece bloomed just at the idea of being close to him. She turned her head up to the ceiling, unable to hide her bright smile any longer.

"Why'd you have to wear that shirt?" Schmidt finally broke the silence causing Cece to jump a little. He still didn't turn around to face her.

"Hmm?" Cece asked sheepishly...she had worn this shirt for a reason.

"That shirt." Schmidt moaned. "It's red. You know that's my favorite color on you." He stuffed his face into his pillow, groaning.

"I'm sorry..." Cece said sincerely giving Schmidt a hesitant pat on the back.

He finally turned to her, stopping for a while to just stare into her eyes. The way he looked at her always made Cece flush. Her whole body filled with warmth with one look and she bit her lip in a tentative smile.

"You drive me absolutely insane." Schmidt said in barely a whisper. It wasn't a pickup line. It wasn't a queue for Cece to slip her panties off. It was sincere in an unspokenly harsh way. An overwhelming feeling overcame Cece. She'd felt it before and each time made her even more sad...She didn't deserve Schmidt. That was the truth. Elizabeth was so much better for him. Elizabeth hadn't ever taken his feelings for granted. She had loved him unconditionally. Cece had just _hurt_ him. More than once. She broke eye contact, knowing she had to look away. The thought of Schmidt not being hers _hurt_ really bad. But she deserved it. She wasn't a good girl...Schmidt knew that.

Schmidt watched as Cece's eyes drifted downward like a hurt deer. He grabbed her arm instinctively, giving it a loving squeeze.

"Cees, I don't know what to do..." he said shakily.

Cece looked at him with surprise. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again.

"I'm sorry." she finally said. "I'm seriously so sorry. I shouldn't make you choose. I mean, Elizabeth is so great..."

Cece squirms at Schmidt's still lingering gaze, he's turned around completely so that their faces are so close that their breath creates heat between them. Slowly, Schmidt reaches over to Cece's hand. Her breath hitches and Schmidt just laughs.

"If you tell anyone we held hands I have two people in my phone that can kill you." Schmidt mocks. Cece rolls her eyes.

"I forgot I said that." They erupt into laughter and unbenounced to them, a worried Jess, Nick and Winston smile at each other across the kitchen, hearing their giggles through the door. Behind the door, Schmidt moves ever so closer. Cece shakily nuzzles into his shirt. A strong arm scoops her around the shoulder pulling her closer to him. She bit her lip, feeling guilty yet also unbelievably _high. _

"Cece I know you came by every day." Schmidt said, stopping her laughter. She gasped.

"What?"

"There's no choice, Cees..." Things were still for a second.

"What?" She exclaimed.

"Of course it's you." Schmidt groaned with a crooked smile.

"What?"

"Would you stop saying what so I can just kiss you already?"

Cece didn't need another invitation, releasing all her doubts, in a swift motion she dove on top of him, crashing her lips into his. Schmidt responded with such enthusiasm that Cece had to pull away, shoving him passionately so she could catch her breath.

"Jesus Cece, I was going to kiss you first!" he moaned, his hair tousled adorably.

"Sorry, I couldn't wait" She said with a cocky smile, sitting up and grabbing Schmidt by the shirt collar and melting into another heated kiss.

Schmidt pulled away once more with a breathy moan. "That goddamn shirt" he mumbled, as Cece chuckled.

FIN./


End file.
